The Perfect Honeymoon
by StelenaEpicBeauty
Summary: A four-part story about Emily and Sonny Corinthos celebrating their new marriage ... a lot! A story of smut and romance for S/E fans.
1. Chapter 1

_**I love the character of Emily so I have honestly shipped her with a number of different guys over the years – Nikolas, Lucky, Zander, even Patrick, but Sonny remains one of my all-time favorite guys for her. Sure Sonny and Emily were a controversial pairing but I loved/love them and that's the point. If you like them too, then you just might enjoy this fic. It's rated Mature and per the new challenge rules at the Emson Fairytales forum, it will have a sexual act of some kind in each of its 4 chapters! Yay! lol**_

**The Perfect Honeymoon**

**-Part 1-**

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Father Coates said as he watched the beaming couple light up still more with unadulterated joy. Emily squeezed Sonny's hands tightly in anticipation of hearing the words _"you may now kiss your bride"._ She wanted that kiss and this commitment more than she had ever wanted anything in the whole world.

After what seemed like hours, Father Coates finally uttered those six amazing words and Emily felt Sonny pull her into his impossibly strong arms. She smiled into his mouth as his lips descended on hers and he zipped his tongue across her lips in a heated, uber-passionate kiss. She returned the passion full-force and they kissed until Father Coates cleared his throat loudly and pointedly – _twice._

Emily held Sonny's face in either of her hands and gave him one more brief kiss full of promise and eroticism before they turned to face the chapel full of friends and family. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos," Father Coates said and a round of applause rang throughout the crowd.

"You're the last and _lasting_ Mrs. Corinthos," Sonny whispered in her ear, tingling the flesh there with his warm, minty breath. "There's no one else for me."

She touched his cheek and smiled. "I feel the same." Then holding hands they ran down the aisle in the midst of a hail storm of rice and birdseed. Sonny pushed open the door of the chapel and they came down the steps, stopping to have their picture taken here and there. They never let go of each other's hands even as they were practically pulled in different directions. Emily heard Sonny promising Jason he would take great care of Emily always and Sonny heard Emily say she was going to throw her bouquet to Elizabeth so she could be the next to be wed.

They finally managed to make it to the limo and Max held open the door, beaming at them both. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos."

"Thanks, Max," Emily said and Sonny patted his employee's shoulder.

"Take the long way to the reception hall." Max flushed but nodded his understanding. Sonny helped Emily gather her long skirts and bundle herself into the backseat of the limo. Soon enough the door was closing and Emily waved to everyone through the parted windows. Sonny pointedly raised the windows as the car rumbled to life and pulled away from the curb.

Emily fell against the seat and ran her hands down his arms. "That was the most beautiful ceremony ever, Sonny."

"It was pretty nice," Sonny admitted. "But you are the beautiful one."

Emily smiled. "You are so sweet and thank you for asking me to marry you. I've never felt happier or more complete."

"Thank you for loving me," Sonny said. "And for giving me a second chance when I probably didn't deserve it."

Emily stroked his cheek. "Oh please. You treat me like a queen but most importantly, you don't treat me like I'm weak and fragile, as if I'm made of glass and that means everything to me. You make me feel like a true woman… Now kiss me," she commanded him lightly.

He didn't have to be asked twice. He lowered his mouth over hers and sluiced his tongue inside her waiting mouth. They kissed until each was breathless and then he slid his hand under her long skirt. "Sonny," she giggled in a weak protest as his nimble, work-calloused fingers zipped along the hem of her pink panties.

"I told Max to take the long way. Knowing how slowly he drives we've got at least twenty minutes."

"Do you really want to present your new wife to a reception full of our friends and family all sweaty and … sticky?"

He grinned. "I have to touch you. I have to taste you. Just for a minute. _Please."_

Emily's body was humming with anticipation and she couldn't deny him anything. She never could. If he asked her to follow him to the ends of the earth, she would because she loved him. She was devoted to him like no one else.

"Touch me," she said and helped him hike up her skirt to her thighs. She spread her long, trim legs wide and he got to his knees between them. He traced her inner thigh with his fingers until she was whimpering with desire and anticipation. He moved his hot thumb up the curve of her hip and finally brought it to the hem of her panties. She mewled as he gently peeled the fabric aside and rubbed his thumb down her slit. She trembled and willed herself not to come undone, not yet.

He finally worked his index finger into her tight, snug heat and began to rub her sensitive nub as she quaked on the seat. "Oh god, Sonny," she panted as he pushed another finger inside her and played with her clit, pinching it and teasing it until she felt intense bundles of energy collect there. "Please …"

Sonny grinned a dimpled smile at her and then bent his head. He moved aside her panties again and licked the hairless mound of flesh between her thighs. She cried out as he worked his tongue deeper into her and she found her legs trembling and clenching him tightly between them.

She came not once or twice but three times with a crescendo of a scream. She was grateful that Sonny had made sure that the back seat was soundproof or Max would be a puddle of juices just like she was. She dug her fingers into Sonny's shoulders as she slowly came down and he stroked her bare hips. Then he was lifting his head between her legs and bobbing up to kiss her so she could taste her own sweetness on her tongue.

"You taste amazing," Sonny said in awe as he helped her pull down her skirt.

"Sonny, I don't think I can wait for you to take me, to fill me up…"

"We won't stay long at the reception. Besides, this was just a peek at what's to come on the honeymoon," he said and winked at her as he massaged her left breast and then sunk back onto the seat beside her.

He reached for her hand and kissed her palm. "I'll make it worth the wait," he promised her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's part 2. Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated!**_

**Part 2**

They must have danced and talked for hours with their friends and family because it was pitch-black outside as they finally left the reception hall and climbed into the limo once again, this time headed for the airport and then from there _… Spain …_ Their special place, where their sprawling villa awaited them.

Max dropped them off at the airport gate and wished them well. Then hand-in-hand, they boarded Sonny's jet. Their captain told them they would be arriving in Spain in within ten hours and then went back to the cockpit.

"Ten hours?" Sonny said, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Whatever will be do for ten hours?"

Emily was cuddled up next to him on the seat, wearing a short pink gown now. She looped her legs over his and grinned. "Hmm, I wonder … Maybe we should join the mile high club huh?" She suggested with a coy smirk.

He smirked back. "Are you tipsy from all that champagne you drank at the reception?"

"I only had two glasses," Emily returned. "But I still want you to bang me." She then crawled into his lap, straddling his hips with her trim legs. He laughed remembering the last time she had commanded him to "bang" her and the results from that had come from that night. But when she rubbed her pelvis up against his manhood, the laughter died away, turning into a deep, guttural growl of pure want.

"Look what you're doing to me," he said as his manhood began to harden and protrude noticeably. Emily reached out and lightly massaged him through his pants until his trousers were tenting very visibly.

"Make love to me, Sonny, right here and right now," she pleaded with him, her soft brown eyes full of wanton need.

"How can I ever say no to you, _mi bonita?"_ He said, trying some Spanish out on her. It just made her a puddle on top of him and he lightly rolled her off of him, positioning her on the pillows. He then leaned over her and began to pepper her face and neck with heated kisses, taking his time to suckle on her collarbone in just the spot that always made her wet on contact.

She moaned into his neck and whispered in his ear, _"take me now."_

"We're not even in the air yet, baby. We're still sitting on the tarmac."

"I don't care," Emily said, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. She began to pry them open impatiently and when it took too long, she ended up ripping the shirt right off of his body. He was shocked but just smiled, loving when she took control in the bedroom or in the jet, as the case may be. She yanked him down on top of her and began to jut her hips repeatedly into his pelvis, taking time to rub and tease his cock in the process.

"You really cannot wait, can you, Angel?" Sonny said with a smile.

"No, I can't," Emily said. "Now please … Please make love to me."

He nodded and began to kiss and suckle her neck again as he also deftly slid his hand underneath her knee-length skirt. He hiked it up to her hips and began to trace circles on her thighs before moving his hands to the juncture of her thighs. He traced the hemline of her panties and found them damp with desire, just for him.

"Sonny!" she cried out as he pushed aside the fabric and began to thrust his index finger inside of her hot, tight folds, mimicking what his dick would be doing soon enough. She clenched around him and he felt her erupt warm juices onto his finger. When he withdrew his digit, he slipped it inside his mouth to taste her.

"Still sweet as ever," he murmured.

Emily smiled and began to touch his nipples and pinch them lightly with her fingers. She then reared up and began to lick and suckle on them as he sagged against her.

"I need inside of you – _now,"_ Sonny said, knowing he was about to lose control. She had tempted him and teased him long enough. Now it was time for the follow through.

She smiled and allowed him to push her skirt all the way up where it bunched at her tiny waist. He then dragged down her panties and left them binding her knees. She grasped his belt and yanked it free. Soon his pants were down and he was kicking them along with his boxer briefs to the floor where they puddled at his feet.

He grasped her hips with his fingers and guided himself into her tight, snug hole. He then began to thrust into her as she arched up to meet him each time. Her back came off the seat as she clung to him and they began to rock in time together. Her hands wound up around his neck and she held onto him tightly as he rubbed her back and slid his hand between them to tweak her nipples before moving lower. His thumb went to her entrance and he made love to her with his penis as well as his finger.

She came with a loud scream and he shuddered as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, panting in time with her. Just then over the intercom, they heard the captain announce it was time for them to buckle up for take-off.

Emily smirked at Sonny. "I already took off."

"Me too. And to think… we still have hours left…"

"We really will join the mile high club, won't we?"

Sonny kissed and nuzzled her neck. "Damn right we will. And not just once."

"Promises, promises," Emily teased and kissed him as he fondled her breast and then helped her latch her seatbelt for take-off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3 -

"Oh, Sonny, it's all so breathtaking," Emily murmured as she leaned against the railing of their villa looking out at the coastline and sandy beach beneath her. She felt his strong arms come to wrap around her waist and she smiled, leaning into Sonny's embrace.

"You're the breathtaking one," Sonny murmured in a low, husky voice. His hands slid up her front to cup her breasts through the thin material of her silky nightgown.

Emily shivered and it wasn't from the breeze coming off of the water. She moaned as he began to knead her breasts. "Are we ever going to leave the villa while we're here on our honeymoon?"

Sonny laughed. "Why would we want to do that?"

Emily giggled. "I had a feeling you would say that. I shouldn't have even asked," she said. She felt him massaging her tender nipples until they were taut. She turned around in his arms then to face him. She reached around him and cupped his tight ass cheeks in both hands. "We've been here two days and two nights," she said. "I think it's high time we took a stroll along the water. Did you know Spain has the most majestic coastlines along the peninsula?"

"What about penises?" Sonny teased. He could only joke like that with her.

He took her by the hand and sighed dramatically. "Okay we'll take a walk but let's bring a blanket because I have a feeling you'll want to lay under the stars and make love."

Emily nodded. "You read my mind. You know me too well."

Sonny placed her other hand over his chest. "You know me too well too, Angel. Better than anyone. You know me and this heart right here … Its beating all for you."

Emily's eyes misted with tears. She loved that sentiment. Sonny was so amazing to her. He didn't treat her like a glass doll but rather as his equal in every way and she appreciated it so much. She leaned over and kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue before plunging it deep into his mouth. They fought for dominance and Emily considered herself the winner of their little mouth-to-mouth duel when she saw the way Sonny was panting with desire for her.

She smiled and grabbed a blanket off the huge four-poster bed before leading him out onto the sand. They strolled hand in hand for ten minutes and Emily dipped her bare toes into the water, declaring it the perfect temperature. Sonny watched her and smiled. She was the perfect picture right then and he wished he had a camera to capture her smile but was also glad he didn't because he didn't want to share this moment with anyone else.

They walked on a bit more and then made their way back down the stretch of beach. Sonny took the blanket then and smoothed it out on the sand. Emily looked at him knowingly. He dimpled. "Well we got some exercise right? Now it's time for more. My favorite kind of exercise."

Emily grinned as he dropped to the blanket on his ass. He held out his arms to her and she dove into them, pushing him down onto his back on the downy blanket. His hands came to cup either of her buttocks and he squeezed them firmly. She laughed as they began to kiss and explore every inch of each other's bodies. Sonny was thrilled to discover that she was panty-free under her tiny nightie. He slipped his hand down between them and slid two fingers inside her tight heat. She rocked against his hand, moaning, _"Sonny, Sonny,"_ over and over again until she felt her release coming on like a freight train.

She smiled at him then as she collapsed on top of his chest. "You know what?" She asked.

"Huh?" he asked as he threaded his fingers through her long, wind-blown hair.

"We've been making love all over the place and you've been eating me out," she said with no embarrassment. "You haven't once asked me to suck you off. Why is that?"

Sonny grinned. "I just want you to be happy. I want to give you all the pleasure in the world."

"Oh you have. And it's very appreciated but now it's your turn, my dear husband," she said and she watched his dark eyes cloud with lust.

She reached for the button on his baggy trousers and he grinned widely as he lifted his ass and she slid them down his thighs along with his underwear. She then spread his legs wide and settled between them, her mouth teasing the tip of his cock which was already engorged and rock hard. She licked the underside of his shaft and then blew soft circles of warm breath on his mushroomed head before drawing his member completely into her mouth. She then began to suck and lick him while he fisted his hands in her hair and threw his head back on the blanket, practically howling in pleasure. The sexy sounds he was making excited her and she just kept up the ministrations until he was exploding in her mouth. She swallowed it all and then popped up between his legs, resting her hands on either of his kneecaps.

"Whoa, baby," he whispered.

"Whoa?"

"Yeah," he said trying to catch her breath. "I want to make love to you, every inch of you but first, please let me see you touch yourself."

Emily blushed this time. "Sonny," she giggled in protest.

"Come on, baby, it's so hot," he said. "Nothing turns me on more than you when you have your hands buried …" His voice trailed off. He sat up and leaned over, pulling on the straps on her nightie. He kissed either of her shoulders and then pushed it downwards so it puddled at her bent knees.

"Now just relax," he said as he lay her down gently on her back. He spread her legs for her and took her right hand. "Don't be afraid."

"Only for you, Sonny," Emily said blushing again as he guided her hand to her breasts first. She began to knead them and fondle them. She watched Sonny the whole time. He was getting noticeably erect all over again and it urged her on.

She finally slid her hand between her thighs and began to rub her mound before moving two fingers inside of herself. The moment she made contact with her clit, she didn't feel shy anymore. She began working her digits in and out of herself, stroking and teasing until she felt herself cum on her fingers.

"Oh yeah," Sonny nodded as she panted and withdrew her hand from herself. She then held it out and Sonny took a lick. His grin spread still wider. "Oh god you taste so sweet."

She smiled and soon he was aligning himself between her spread-eagle thighs and lowering himself into her moist folds. She cried out as she adjusted once again to his girth. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and they can to make love. She rose up to meet every one of his thrusts until they were both coming with an intensity that practically stole Emily's ability to breathe. Bright stars popped before her eyes and she lay panting in Sonny's arms for the longest time.

She looked at him once their breathing had steadied. "We should get back inside. The sun is coming up and anyone could see us lying here in all our glory."

"They'll see how happy we are then," Sonny teased. "But I don't want to share your luscious body with anyone else so let's go."

Emily laughed and darted to her feet, running for the villa. "See if you can keep up," she joked.

Sonny caught up to her at the door and tackled her. He wrestled to her the floor and they began making love once more.

_**A/N: Just one more part left … Thanks for reading all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"I can't believe it's our last night in Spain," Emily moaned as she sat back on the bed where Sonny was slipping off his shoes. They had finally gotten around to exploring the countryside today but Emily knew she would miss the inside of their villa most of all. She hated that they had to go back to the "real world". Yes they had been there for quite some time now but she loved having her sexy husband all to herself.

"I know. It went by way too fast," Sonny agreed. "Why don't I order us some food and we can just chill for the rest of the evening?"

"Chill, Sonny?" Emily said with a grin. "I would much rather spend our last night in Spain heating up the sheets with friction."

Sonny laughed. "You little sex kitten," he said, leaning over and kissing her. Emily caught his sexy stubble-free cheeks between her hands as they began to kiss and fondle.

Suddenly, Sonny pulled back, putting his hand lightly on her chest. "Wait, baby, slow down. We got all night."

"I want you now. And since when do you want to take it slow?" Emily smirked cheekily. "You usually like it fast and hard."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Angel."

"Angels don't talk dirty," Emily said. She grasped him by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed, kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss and then once again, lightly pushed her away.

"What is it?" Emily asked with a groan.

"I have a surprise for you, Emily... I just need you to take a walk along the beach or take a shower or something while I get it ready."

"Is it a sexy surprise?"

"Yes. For my very sexy wife."

"Ooh I love when you call me that," Emily crowed. She lightly ran her hand down his arm and then stood up, ripping off her dress. "I'll be in the shower pleasuring myself in the meantime."

Sonny growled. "Don't get me all revved up yet."

Emily smiled and then sauntered towards the huge bathroom, taking time peeling off her slip, bra and panties. She then tossed her sexy pink panties at Sonny and smiled as he caught them and sniffed them happily.

"Don't have too much fun without me!" Sonny called after her. She just grinned at him and then shut the door.

He smiled widely and then went to put in a phone call to order all he needed for their special, last night in Spain.

XoXoXo

Thirty minutes later, Sonny's bag of surprises had arrived from the local grocer. The man delivering them smiled at him knowingly and then ran off after pocketing his large tip.

Sonny brought the goodies upstairs on a tray and set them on the mattress. He then yanked off his shirt and knocked on the door. "Emily!" he called. "Baby, come on out."

"Ohh Sonny," Emily crooned, "Let me finish what I'm doing. I'm soooo close!" She led out a feral scream of pleasure then that left Sonny erect as stone. God she didn't even have to be in the same room to turn him the hell on!

Two minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in a teeny-tiny robe. Her hair was still damp and her skin fresh and scrubbed clean. She had never looked sexier to him than she did right then. He grinned at her and reached for her robe, yanking it off of her with one powerful shake of his hand. She smiled at him. "You won't be needing that. Come see your surprise now."

He took her by the hand and led her over to the bed. Her beautiful eyes danced with excitement as she took in the sight of all he had put on the tray. "White wine, marshmallow crème, chocolate sauce, strawberries, whipped crème, gelatin … Oh, Sonny, you thought of everything."

"I know it's pretty kinky …"

"Pretty? It's _very _kinky … And I love it," Emily said. "I have always wanted to try this."

"Only with me I hope," Sonny said with a smirk.

"Only you," she agreed.

He lightly pushed her down on the bed then. "Get comfortable."

"Yessir," she teased.

"Hmm what should I eat off you first?" Sonny asked as he looked over the array of items. He finally selected the chocolate sauce. "I am not big on sweets but this is going to make a believer out of me, I bet."

Emily practically panted with excitement as Sonny picked up the bottle and joined her on the bed, careful not to overturn their tray of supplies. He then uncapped the bottle of Hershey's syrup and began pouring it onto her warm, smooth skin.

"I bet that contraband cost like a hundred bucks here," Emily said as she shivered.

Sonny shrugged. "I have money to burn, especially where my wife is concerned." He then ran the mouth of the bottle all along her upper body and then downwards to her abdomen. He leaned over then and began licking slowly at the chocolate sauce, taking his time to sup on every little warm bite of it. He nibbled on Emily's skin too and then worked his way up her torso to her pert tits. He smeared the sauce with his hands all along her breasts and began to eat the chocolate off of her while she panted still more with anticipation. Finally he came to the mounds of her breasts and parted the cleavage a bit to lick the sauce that had run between her boobs. He licked all the way down to her navel and sucked the chocolate out of her bellybutton as she giggled, saying "It tickles."

He smiled and went back up to her tits. He took his time clasping his lips over the right nipple and sucking off the sauce. Her hands naturally found the back of his neck and she dug her nails into him as he began to suckle on her nipple and palm the other one with his hand. She was enjoying it so much that she kept arching upwards in the hopes of having him take more of her into his mouth. He dutifully obliged.

Finally, he had eaten off all the chocolate sauce but Emily said she was still sticky. He leered at her. "I can rinse that residue off," he said and grabbing the bottle of white wine, uncorked it and poured it all down her body as she shuddered with delight. He took an especially long time coating her pussy with the wine. He then tossed the bottle aside and began licking and suckling his way back down her torso until he came to her snatch. He smirked up at her then before beginning to lick her pussy lips. She spread her legs wider, opening like a new flower, and laughed because she wasn't sticky there. Until his tongue jabbed inside of her and she felt herself cum almost immediately. She hooked her leg over his right shoulder as he began to suck on her clit until it was protruding with desire. She erupted on his tongue and he pronounced it "the tastiest snack of them all."

Emily collapsed back on the bed following her release, feeling her legs were like limp noodles she was so relaxed. "What's next?" She asked. "Can I eat off of you?"

"Sure," Sonny agreed. "Jello shots?"

"Perfect!" Emily said and reached for the buckle on his trousers. "We gotta get you all naked first."

Sonny laughed and started to move for her when he accidentally kicked the tray off the edge of the bed. It fell to the floor with a loud crash. Emily and Sonny peeked over the mattress to see that the rest of their contraband had been destroyed in the fall. "Shit," Sonny said.

"It's okay," Emily said. "We can just do it the old-fashioned way."

Sonny smiled as Emily helped him out of his pants and boxers. She immediately climbed onto his chest then and positioned her pussy above his penis. "There's nothing old-fashioned about this," Sonny said as she slammed her body down onto him, impaling herself with his shaft. He reached behind her and cupped her ass cheeks as they began to rock forcefully but in rhythm. Her walls locked around him and she dug her nails deep into his shoulder blades as he reared up time and again to nip her breasts which hung just right in front of him.

She rode him to the edge of desire and finally they both came, sailing over the edge of passion together. Afterwards, Emily laid in his arms, pressed up against his chest, as he wound his fingers through her hair.

"That was …" Emily said.

"Fucking amazing," Sonny said.

"Yep," Emily agreed and kissed his bare chest. "I am going to miss this closeness so much."

"Oh you think it's going to end when we got back to Port Charles?"

"We'll both be busy with our jobs and our families and –"

"I will never be too busy for you, Angel," Sonny said. "I promise to make love to you every night. More than once."

Emily smiled. "Promises, promises."

"Are you doubting my stamina?"

"No," Emily said and they kissed. When they pulled apart, she whispered to him in Spanish a very sexual invitation. He got rock-hard all over again and they made love until dawn. Both agreed as they headed home on the jet that afternoon that this had been the perfect honeymoon.

FINIS

_**And that's all she wrote, folks. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
